El arte de Seducir: Michiru
by Jane Andersen-Wilde
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando las obligaciones laborales no le permiten a una pareja pasar tiempo de intimidad? Prólogo de "El arte de seducir" by Art-et-Deco. Mirror a la perspectiva de Haruka.


**El Arte de Seducir: Michiru**

Le causaba gracia el ver cómo la gente asumía realidades de acuerdo a preconceptos.

Haruka siempre fue masculina, fuerte, por lo tanto ella debía ser la que llevó a Michiru a la perversión; si había que ser fiel a la verdad, era todo lo contrario, la rubia estaba muy tranquila dedicada a los deportes cuando Michiru fue quien la buscó porque le gustaba... no, estaba loca por ella, moría por pasear en su auto y solía imaginarse en el asiento trasero bajo las estrellas...Y no sólo eso, la gente también solía creer que Haruka era la pervertida en la cama, la insaciable, y la realidad no podía distar más: uno de los mayores éxitos de Michiru era hacer creer que es Haruka quien lleva el mando en la alcoba, cuando en realidad es ella la exigente, la insaciable, la que busca seducir a su pareja. De acuerdo, la rubia no es tan inocente y participa activamente o más bien, participaba. Si sus cuentas no fallaban, no habían tenido tiempo de encerrarse en paz en la habitación durante un par de meses y la ansiedad le estaba pasando factura.

Primero había sido su propio trabajo el que la dejaba agotada, y cuando Haruka la buscaba por las noches, muchas veces se quedaba dormida como piedra, ante la mirada entre divertida y frustrada de la rubia, que se limitaba a besarla en la frente y abrazarla para dormir. Cuando su carga de trabajo cesó, fue Haruka quien no tenía tiempo y tampoco reaccionaba cuando Michiru se le plantaba delante con las prendas más sexies que tenía, o incluso desnuda. La rubia le abrazaba y simplemente se dormía con el rostro escondido en su cuello, o sobre sus senos, pero sin siquiera jugar con ellos. Haruka le seguía llamando por sus nombres secretos, no se despegaba de ella en la noche, pero de sexo, nada.

Eso comenzó a tener efecto en Michiru, que cada día se sentía menos deseada, y le preguntaba a Haruka si la encontraba linda e incluso llegó a llorar un día porque pensó que ya no le parecía atractiva; aún le dolía recordar esa conversación en la cama.

 _Haruka dejó escapar una profunda respiración y negó llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz._

 _—Yo no... No estoy contigo como debería, sigo sintiéndome culpable por fallarte —Le miró y acarició su mejilla —Perdóname._

 _La rubia la miró con tristeza. Michiru se dejó caer en la cama, negando._

 _—¿Puedes simplemente demostrarme que aún me deseas?_

 _—Michiru... —no pudiendo sostener su mirada Haruka bajó la cara—No... He tenido esos impulsos hace tiempo..._

 _Una espina se clavó en el pecho de la artista y respiró profundamente, buscando valor._

 _—No te obligaré, si no me deseas... A veces siento que para ti es obligatorio, entiendo que estás cansada, aunque debo reconocer que es algo... frustrante el no provocarte el mismo deseo que antes._

 _—Sólo es eso, el tiempo y el cansancio. El estrés también, tal vez._

 _— ¿Aún me deseas? —Le tembló el labio al preguntar._

 _—Michiru... —le miró—esto no se trata de ti, de tu cuerpo, no pienses esas cosas. Que no tenga deseos ahora, no significa que no te quiera o no quiera estar contigo._  
 _La aguamarina se acurrucó en sus brazos, tratando de controlar su tristeza._

 _—Perdón por ser tan invasiva...—no aguantando más, la aguamarina dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro._

Michiru nunca dudó de su fidelidad, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de que ya no la amara ni le provocara. Haruka sólo le abrazo otra vez y repitió que sólo era el cansancio, pero que ya quedaba poco tiempo para terminar su proyecto y su libido volvería a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, la aguamarina ya no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba recuperar lo suyo. Además, le habían pedido que presentara una ponencia acerca de la sexualidad femenina en el arte y encima debía trabajar con imágenes eróticas de todas las épocas, como si no fuera suficiente con el incendio que sentía entre las piernas, y no tenía esperanza de que su amante lo apagara, pues finalmente ese día Haruka había partido por una semana a Italia a presentar su proyecto.

* * *

 _La continuación de esta historia es una colaboración entre Jane Andersen-Wilde y Aidan Schrödinger. El link al perfil conjunto, llamado Art-et-Deco, está disponible a través del perfil de la autora de esta historia, así como la versión a la perspectiva de Haruka escita por Aidan._


End file.
